


[podfic] running with blood on our knees

by reena_jenkins



Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Competency, DDR, Gen, Podfic, Rescue, five times fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Four times Cass saves Tim's ass and one time he almost saves her, but don't worry, she totally had it all under control.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] running with blood on our knees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [running with blood on our knees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/996780) by [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
****

**Warnings:** Five Times Fic, Competency, Rescues, DDR  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:20:25  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_running%20with%20blood%20on%20our%20knees_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
